narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kurenai Yūhi
|Zdjęcie=Kurenai Yuhi.png;Części I-II Kurenai epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=夕日紅 |Rōmaji=Yūhi Kurenai |Inne nazwy= Retsu no Sho, strona 38 |Polski=Kinga Tabor-Szymaniak, Monika Pikuła |Japoński=Rumi Ochiai, Megumi Han~Dziecko |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=11 Czerwca |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=27-28 |Wiek część 2=31-32 |Wzrost część 1=169,1 cm |Waga część 1=54,4 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Czakra=Uwolnienie Yin |Rejestracja Ninja=010881 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=9 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=13 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna 8 |Klan=Klan Sarutobi, |Rodzice=Shinku Yūhi |Rodzina=Asuma Sarutobi~Ukochany |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=3 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Shikamaru: Chmury w mrocznej ciszy |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest członkinią klanu Sarutobi z Konohagakure. W czasach swojej aktywności jako kunoichi, służyła jako jōnin oraz lider Drużyny 8. Przeszłość Jako dziecko, Kurenai poznała Asumę Sarutobi podczas ceremonii rozpoczęcia roku w Akademii i ukończyła ją w wieku 9 lat. W anime, podczas egzaminów na chūnina, Kurenai została przydzielona do drużyny wraz z Asumą i Raidō Namiashim. Później kibicowała swoim kolegom z klasy w trakcie trzeciej rundy egzaminów. Ostatecznie zostając chūninem w wieku 13 lat, Kurenai zdobyła rangę jōnina na krótko przed rozpoczęciem serii. thumb|Młoda Kurenai prostestuje.|left Podczas Ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma i Guy byli wśród młodych ninja chcących pomóc w ujarzmieniu bestii, jednak zostali odseparowani od przez grupę starszych ninja, wśród której znajdował się jej własny ojciec. Mimo wyraźnego protestu ze strony Kurenai, jej ojciec stwierdził, że to nie jest wojna lecz wewnętrzny problem wioski i jako ninja powinna żyć długo, aby móc kiedyś przekazać Wolę Ognia kolejnemu pokoleniu.Naruto rozdział 503, strona 7 thumb|Kurenai rozmawia z Hiruzenem.|left W anime, ze względu na naturalny talent Kurenai do genjutsu, Trzeci Hokage zlecił jej pomoc w trenowaniu Yakumo Kuramy, kolejnej utalentowanej użytkowniczce genjutsu, która pragnęła zostać ninja. Jednakże, ponieważ Yakumo nie potrafiła kontrolować swoich iluzji, co zagrażało ludziom w jej otoczeniu, Kurenai postanowiła zapieczętować jej zdolności, uniemożliwiając jej tym samym zostanie shinobi. Około dwunastu lat po Ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego, widząc jak jej kolega z klasy pogrąża się w coraz większej rozpaczy po utracie Obito Uchihy i Rin Nohary, Kurenai wraz z Might Guyem i Asumą zdecydowali się porozmawiać z Trzecim Hokage, aby przedstawić mu ich dezaprobatę ze względu na Kakashiego będącego w ANBU z tak ogromnym zgorzknieniem, sugerując, aby w zamian mianować go jōninem nauczającym, mając nadzieje, że to pomoże w naprawieniu dobroci Kakashiego. W pewnym okresie, Kurenai odwiedziła posiadłość klanu Hyūga, zabierając Hinatę pod swoje wychowanie. Zapytała Hiashiego czy jest pewny swojej decyzji, aby jego córka dołączyła do sił zbrojnych, na co niezwłocznie oddalił ją, twierdząc, że klan Hyūga nie posiada miejsca dla słabych. Osobowość Kurenai jest opiekuńczą i odważną kobietą. Wykazuje dużą troskę i zainteresowanie w stosunku do swoich uczniów, w szczególności Hinatą Hyūga, wiedząc w jaki sposób była postrzegana przez swojego ojca. Gdy Hinata próbowała wręczyć Naruto Uzumakiemu maść leczniczą po jego walce z Kibą, Kurenai powiedziała chłopcu, aby przyjął prezent, ponieważ znała intencje swojej podopiecznej.Naruto rozdział 77, strony 16-17 Kurenai jest nieustępliwa, uczciwa i prosta. Jest typem "starszej siostry". Wraz z postępem serii, wyraźnie dawano do zrozumienia, że Kurenai była związana z jōninem Asumą. Para pojawiała się razem w większości swoich scen, a inne postacie podkreślały ten fakt wielokrotnie. Kiedy Kakashi Hatake odnalazł ich razem w barze, zapytał ich czy są na randce co sprawiło, że Kurenai się zarumieniła, tłumacząc się, że tylko wpadli na siebie po drodze. W czasie walki Asumy z członkami Akatsuki, Hidanem i Kakuzu, Kurenai często zastanawiała się nad jej przebiegiem, ukazując wyraźną nerwowość. Kiedy dowiedziała się o jego śmierci, upadła na kolana we łzach i niewierze, a później położyła kwiaty na jego grobie w trakcie pogrzebu. Prawda na temat ich relacji wyszła na jaw w II części, kiedy Kurenai okazała się być w ciąży z córką Asumy, Mirai Sarutobi. Zostając samotną matką, Kurenai udowodniła bycie bardzo kompetentną, wychowując Mirai na bardzo radosną i odpowiedzialną osobę. Wygląd Kurenai full.png|Kurenai w I części. Kurenai The Last.png|Kurenai po przejściu na emeryturę. Kurenai jest jasnoskórą kobietą o szczupłej budowie ciała. Posiada długie, czarne i puszyste włosy, sięgające do górnej części jej pleców oraz bardzo unikatowe oczy w czerwonym kolorze z dodatkowym pierścieniem na tęczówce. Nosi makijaż składający się z czerwonej szminki i fioletowego cienia do powiek. Jej standardowy strój składa się z czerwonej, siatkowanej bluzki z jednym, prawym widocznym rękawem. Nosi suknię z szerokiego materiału, który z wyglądu przypomina bandaże wraz ze wzorem na nim, podobnym do kolców róży. Jej ręce oraz uda również są owinięte w bandaże. Nosi ochraniacz na głowę z symbolem Konohy oraz standardowe sandały shinobi. We wspomnieniach, zostało ukazane, że Kurenai kiedyś nosiła standardowy strój shinobi z Konohy z kamizelką kuloodporną i prostym, czerwonym strojem bez rękawów pod spodem. W czasie jej ciąży, nosiła długą, luźną sukienkę z prostą bluzką pod spodem, a po porodzie była widziana w prostym kimono. Jako genin, nosiła strój podobny do tego, który nosi obecnie ze wzorem z kolców na nim wraz z prostą szarfą wokół jej talii. Te kolce były w kolorze różowym kiedy była dzieckiem i w czerwonym kiedy dorosła. Dwa lata po Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi, powróciła z powrotem do swojej szczupłej figury z początków ciąży. Nosi także czarną bluzkę na długi rękaw pod burgundową bluzką bez rękawów z trzema czerwono-pomarańczowymi paskami na niej. Nosi jasnoszare spodnie oraz brązowe sandały, a jej włosy sięgają do ramion. Trzynaście lat później, Kurenai posiada niewielkie zmarszczki w okolicach swoich ust i nosi czerwone kimono z białym pasem. Umiejętności Kurenai jest doświadczoną kunoichi. Pomimo wówczas niedawnego uzyskania rangi jōnina, Kakashi powierzył jej oraz Asumie pojedynek z członkami Akatsuki, Itachim Uchiha oraz Kisame Hoshigakim. Genjutsu thumb|Kurenai wykonuje technikę [[Magen: Jubaku Satsu.]] Pełna skala umiejętności Kurenai nie są do końca znane, lecz wiadomo, że jej zdolności genjutsu są na tyle wysokie aby móc rywalizować nawet z Itachim Uchihą. Większość jej technik bazuje na florze, tworzenie wielkich drzew, aby unieruchamiać wrogów lub płatków kwiatów do różnych zadań. Jest w stanie także użyć techniki na kilku celach, co zaprezentowała w walce z Kisame Hoshikagim i Itachim Uchihą. Sam Itachi, mistrz technik iluzji, pochwalił jej zdolności. Ponadto, potrafiła zniwelować działanie genjutsu Itachiego. Inne Zdolności W anime, Kurenai zaprezentowała zdolność do wejścia w ludzką świadomość i zobaczyć prawdziwą naturę człowieka. Była w stanie także użyć swoich włosów do pokrycia całego swojego ciała, co pozwala jej na podróżowanie przez różne obiekty przez widoczne łączenie się z nimi. Wydaje się być również być bardzo biegła w fūinjutsu, będąc w stanie zapieczętować kekkei genkai Yakumo. Statystyki Część l Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|left|180px|Kurenai wraz z innymi jōninami zatrzymują Nejiego. Podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina, Kurenai ogląda walki swoich podopiecznych na trybunach. Po walce Shino, skomentowała jak zimno stało się na sali, w powiązaniu do tego jak chłopak bezlitośnie pokonał Zaku Abumiego. Podczas walki Kiby, Kurenai stwierdziła, że Naruto nie jest w stanie go pokonać, co prowadzi do jej głębokiego zdumienia gdy Naruto ostatecznie pokonuje jej ucznia. Po tym, uznała Naruto jako silnego przeciwnika. Podczas walki Hinaty, z jej kuzynem, Nejim, przypomniała sobie okropną relacje z jej ojcem. Zaznaczyła także wyraźną różnicę u dawnej Hinaty, która poddawała i rezygnowała się i teraźniejszą która się nie poddaje. Gdy Neji wpadł w szał i starał się zabić Hinatę, ona razem z Kakashim, Guyem i Hayate Gekkō powstrzymała go. Miesiąc po eliminacjach, była widziana razem z Kibą i Shino na treningu, aby przygotować się do finału. Na finałach, Kurenai siada obok Asumy, będąc później w szoku, ze Naruto udało się wyzwolić czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego i pokonać Nejiego. Zwątpiła także czy Shikamaru faktycznie ma plan na pokonanie Temari. Mimo iż ten później zdecydował się poddać to zdolności jakie zaprezentował utrzymały ja w przekonaniu że Shikamaru ma predyspozycje na Chūnina. Pogrążenie Konohy Po obejrzeniu walk finałowych, Kurenai uwalnia genjutsu rzucone na cały stadion i asystuje innym w obronie wioski przed ninja z Piasku i Dźwięku podczas inwazji na Konohę. Później uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Poszukiwanie Tsunade thumb|180px|Konfrontacja Kurenai i Asumy z Itachim i Kisame. Szybko po skutecznej obronie wioski, Kurenai i Asuma odkryli, że członkowie Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki, wkroczyli do wioski. Obie pary zaczęły walczyć i Kurenai była w stanie złapać intruzów w Magen: Jubaku Satsu. Była już gotowa do zadania ostatecznego uderzenia Itachiemu, jednak Uchiha obrócił jej własne genjutsu przeciwko niej. Przegryzając wargę, Kurenai uwalnia sie z genjutsu, będąc w stanie uchronić się przed fizycznym atakiem Itachiego. Gdy walka trwa dalej, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu Kisame zostaje odparte przez Kakashiego. Gdy Kakashi przygotowuje atak znienacka na Itachiego, Kurenai przygotowała się do zaczajenia się od tyłu, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Kakashiego, aby uniknąć eksplozji. Gdy Itachi aktywuje Mangekyō Sharingan, Kurenai i Asuma trzymają oczy zamknięte, tak jak powiedział Kakashi, jednak został on złapany w Tsukuyomi. Kiedy Itachi rozkazał Kisame ich zabić, bo wiedzą zbyt wiele o ich organizacji, wtedy wkracza Might Guy i odpiera atak Kisame. Później, Kurenai otrzymuje zadanie by zabrać Kakashiego do szpitala, a intruzi, nie chcąc wywoływać wojny, uciekają. Misja Wytropienia Mizukiego W anime, Kurenai i Asuma dostają zadanie od Piątej Hokage, Tsunade aby sprowadzić kryminalistę, chūnina, Mizukiego na przesłuchanie w związku z jego współpracą z Orochimaru. Dwójka dociera do Więzienia Maksymalnej Ochrony Wioski Liścia, zastając jedynie grupę uwolnionych zbrodniarzy, włącznie z Legendarnymi Głupimi Braćmi. Dwójka zostaje pokonana do nieprzytomności i zostają szybko przeniesieni do szpitala Wioski Liścia. Misja Ratowania Yakumo Kuramy Yakumo powróciła po kilku latach od czasu gdy Kurenai zapieczętowała jej kekkei genkai, co jednak okazało się nieskuteczne. Kiedy Yakumo utworzyła iluzję błyskawicy uderzającej w Akademii (tak jak wszyscy uwierzyli, że tak było). Kurenai odchodzi na pewien czas od Drużyny 8, aby rozwiązać problem. Naruto, zainteresowany jej odejściem zapytał ją czy jest wmieszana w sprawę z Yakumo, jednak ta używa jedynie genjutsu, aby trzymać go z dala. thumb|left|180px|Kurenai wstępnie złapana w genjutsu. Gdy Kurenai zbliżyła się do lokacji Yakumo, została złapana w genjutsu. Tak naprawdę, to właśnie ona złapała wroga we własne genjutsu. Odkryła, że ci z którymi walczy to członkowie klanu Kurama, mający na celu uprowadzenie Yakumo. Z tego punktu, ich walka bazowała głównie na technikach iluzji, takich jak Magen: Jubaku Satsu czy String Bean Binding Illusion. Kurenai wyszła zwycięsko z walk, jednak na końcu gdy nie mogła wydostać się z genjutsu, wzięła kunai przebiła własne ramię. Wydostała się z genjutsu i użyła na nim Techniki Iluzji: Ucieczki Kwiatowych Płatków, jednak ten zobaczył jej krew i zdołał uderzyć ja shurikenem. thumb|right|180px|Kurenai wchodzi na posesję klanu Kurama. Kurenai została uratowana przez swoją drużynę, Naruto, Sakurę i Guya. Tłumacząc Drużynie 8 powód jej odejścia powiedziała, że wioska nie potrzebuje więcej mistrzów genjutsu. ''To było również wytłumaczeniem dlaczego zapieczętowała zdolności Yakumo, jednak Shino stwierdził, że kłamała. Yakumo jednak uznała, że Kurenai zrobiła to z rozkazu wykończenia klanu Kurama. Złapała wszystkich w genjutsu, replikę wioski, która była widocznie spustoszona przez wojnę. Unkai również został złapany w iluzję. Unkai, zatroskany o moce Yakumo stwierdza, że w jej teraźniejszym stanie nie może kontrolować iluzji. Uwalnia Naruto z iluzji, aby mógł zabić Yakumo. Wszyscy zostają uwolnieni, oprócz Kurenai. Yakumo pozostawiła ją w genjutsu, w nadziei, że dowie się czegoś o swojej przeszłości i zemści się na dawnej sensei. Naruto i reszta wracają do domku na wzgórzu i znowu wkraczają w iluzję, aby pomóc Kurenai. Yakumo dowiaduje się, że potwór o imieniu Ido, żyje w jej podświadomości i to on był tym, który zabił jej rodziców. Z pomocą Kurenai, Yakumo przezwycięża potwora w swoim sercu i uwalnia Kurenai. Gdy jej misja od Trzeciego Hokage, dobiega końca, znów staje się liderem Drużyny 8. Okres Przejściowy Śladami Naruto: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Część II Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki W szpitalu, zanim Asuma mógł porozmawiać z Kakashim, Kurenai przychodzi i razem z Asumą odchodzi, mówiąc Kakashiemu, że będą mogli porozmawiać później. Potem, gdy Asuma i jego drużyna z Nijū Shōtai zostaje zmobilizowana, Asuma ociągał się patrząc w okno jednego z mieszkań. Zostaje ujawnione, że było to mieszkanie Kurenai. Ona wyczuwa coś, jednak gdy patrzy za okno, Asumy i jego drużyny już nie było. Wracając do podlewania kwiatów, które dostała od Asumy, jeden z płatków odrywa się, a Kurenai przeczuwa coś złego. thumb|left|180px|Kurenai przy grobie Asumy Gdy Shikamaru wraca z misji i mówi Kurenai o ponurych wieściach związanych z Asumą. Kurenai wpatrując się zszokowana, upada na kolana w rozpaczy. Podczas jego pogrzebu, Kurenai kładzie kwiaty na jego grobie. Po tym jak Drużyna Asumy pomściła śmierć swojego senseia, Shikamaru znajduje Kurenai na cmentarzu. Kurenai pyta się go czy teraz będzie czuł się samotny skoro jego partner shōgi odszedł. Shikamaru stwierdza, że Asuma nauczył go wiele zarówno ważnych jak i głupich rzeczy i że zawsze umywał się od odpowiedzialności, bo Asuma go bronił. Shikamaru mówi też, że Asuma był najfajniejszym dorosłym jakiego znał i powiedział jej, że gdy jej dziecko przyjdzie na świat, to on też stanie się fajnym dorosłym, aby je chronić. Atak Paina Aby pomóc Naruto radzić sobie ze śmiercią Jiraiyi, Shikamaru zabiera go do szpitala gdy akurat Kurenai wychodziła i tłumaczy Naruto o jej ciąży (ponieważ Naruto uważał, że zwyczajnie przytyła). Kurenai upierała się, że Shikamaru nie musi przychodzić sprawdzać jak się ona czuje za każdym razem kiedy idzie do szpitala. Shikamaru mówi, że to na nic, bo Asuma powiedział mu aby bronił jej i dziecka. thumb|right|180px|Shikamaru chroni Kurenai W anime, podczas inwazji Paina, tak jak przewidywała Kurenai, Shikamaru przychodzi, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Jeden z przyzwanych stworów Paina, zjawia się. Shikamaru mówi jej by się wycofała, a on zajmie sie stworem, zabijając go za pomocą swojego cienia. Powiedział jej, że nie mógł by spotkać się z Asuma gdyby jej lub dziecku coś by się stało i zalecił jej aby przeniosła się do centrum ewakuacji przez podziemny tunel. Była później widziana, idąc z innymi ludźmi do centrum ewakuacji. Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Gdy Shikamaru przypomina Asumie o ''królu, któremu mu powierzył, myśląc o nowo narodzonym dziecku swojego mistrza. Pusty Okres Shikamaru Hiden: Chmura Dryfująca w Milczącym Mroku Dwa lata później, Kurenai przeszła na emeryturę, aby poświęcić cały swój czas na opiekowanie się swoją córką. The Last: Naruto the Movie Sakura Hiden: Myśli o Miłości, Niesione Wiosenną Bryzą Kurenai pojawia się w tej powieści. Konoha Hiden: Idealny Dzień na Ślub Nowa Era Wątek Akademii Inne Media Filmy Naruto Shippūden film Kurenai odegrała w filmie jedyny mały epizod, przed tym jak Drużyna 7, została wezwana, Drużyna 8, oprócz Shino, była widziana biegnąc ulicami. Naruto film: Więzienie krwi Podczas retrospekcji Naruto do członków wioski, kiedy zbierał energie naturalną, aby wejść w tryb mędrca, Kurenai można dostrzec wśród mieszkańców Konohy. Gry Wideo Ciekawostki * Imię "Kurenai" oznacza "karmazyn" (紅), a jej nazwisko "Yūhi", "zachodzące słońce" (夕日). * Czerwona szminka Kurenai, jest w pewien sposób powiązana z jej własnym imieniem. Kanji od imienia "Kurenai" można także odczytać jako "beni". To słowo jest stosowane przy tradycyjnym czerwonym makijażu ust w Japonii. * W późniejszych odcinkach II części, jest widziana nosząc pierścionek na palcu serdecznym swojej lewej dłoni. Nie wiadomo czy to obrączka, pierścionek zaręczynowy lub coś w tym rodzaju. Pierścionek był po raz pierwszy ukazany, gdy Kurenai martwiła się o Asumę podczas jego walki z Hidanem. Po ujawnieniu ciąży Kurenai, jest widziana zawsze nosząc ten pierścień. * Choć jej oczy są dość charakterystyczne, jednak nie należą one do dōjutsu. * Podczas sesji pytań i odpowiedzi, która odbyła się w Tokio Jump Fest '09, Masashi Kishimoto stwierdził, że długo myślał nad płcią dziecka Kurenai i Asumy, ostatecznie zadecydując, że będzie to dziewczynka. * Według databooków: ** Jej hobby to wieczorne przyrządzanie i picie drinków. ** Chciała walczyć z Asumą (pierwszy databook), lecz później nie chciała walczyć z nikim (trzeci databook). ** Ulubionymi potrawami Kurenai są shōchū (mocne sake), wódka i takowasa (potrawa składająca się z ośmiornic i wasabi) podczas, gdy nie przepada za ciastem. ** Ulubionym powiedzeniem Kurenai jest: . ** Kurenai ukończyła 697 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 152 rangi D, 158 rangi C, 235 rangi B, 138 rangi A i 14 rangi S. Cytaty * (Do Hiashiego) * (Na temat Hinaty) * (Na temat Hinaty) * (Do Shikamaru) Źródła en:Kurenai Yūhi Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia